


Blizzard

by MissTiraMissSu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Smut smut and more smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTiraMissSu/pseuds/MissTiraMissSu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blizzards are known for their strength, tenacity, and overwhelming cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blizzard

A winter storm had descended upon them with the same mercy as the Titans. It rattled every window, snapped at any opening, and howled at every building. It forced Hanji Zoe to retreat to her room for an early, before three AM, rest. The cold seeped into any patch of open skin, numbing her ears and lips, latching onto her bare hands, and nipping at her ankles. An early sleep would make the morning -and a live fire- come quickly.

She changed into her black flannel pajamas, relishing the feeling of cold fabric trapping her heat against her skin. The moment of delight ended as the cold floor bit into the soles of her feet. Taking it as a sign to clamber into bed, Hanji snuggled into the thick pile of sheets with a smile.

The thrill of a blizzard was not lost to someone like Hanji. In the darkness, the snow scraped at the windows, eager to come in and share their chill. The wind helped, rattling the formidable barrier for their icy companion. Immature as it was, Hanji listened to every sharp cry and wail, every demand to be let in and join her.

Between the howls, there was a click. The sound of a door being cautiously opened and the sound of footsteps. Blinking in the darkness, Hanji waited as the door to her room closed.

“Four eyes.”

“Levi?”

She sat up in bed, eyes trained in the general direction of her door. The cold took the opportunity to rest on the outer layer of her flannel and newly exposed skin. She shivered. Levi crept closer, the shuffling of blind feet ending right before her bed. His hand landed upon the mattress, a hollow thud that preceded the weight of his body. A hand clutched her thigh through the layer of sheets and began to push her to the side. It took a moment to sink in, but Hanji moved over and gave him a spot.

“Were you really that cold?”

A grunt.

“Well, I don’t mind you being here. It’s nice to have company this late at night...”

She continued as he slipped under the covers himself, shivering in his own flannel pajamas. He had come for warmth, not her chatter. At least she did not run him off. She welcomed him into her bed, with only some gentle pushing. And she was still talking, even as he pulled the sheets up to his ears.

“Ah, Levi, are you that tired? I was hoping we could talk for a bit.”

Hanji hesitated. Wringing her fingers, she looked down at where Levi laid next to her, holding back. The lump in her throat hardened while she sat in silence, still stuck in the cold. Even with the winds outside, his breaths were steady. Had he fallen asleep that quickly, leaving her to talk to herself? She pouted. Company was a rare treat. Company from Levi was even rarer. The short Corporal kept to himself unless needed. Whatever caused him to crawl out of his shell was nothing short of a miracle. Something otherworldly. Something strange.

Like Levi’s arms wrapping around her torso.

“Lie down. You’re letting in cold.”

“Well, your hands are still cold, I can feel them though my clothes!”

“If you would go to sleep, they wouldn't be. Lie down.”

“Make me.”

Hanji puffed up her cheeks and leaned back on her palms. Her mind buzzed with curious little thoughts that only made sense to the sleep deprived, and she would be damned if he quelled her now active mind. She paid no mind to his forehead bumping into her side, nor his lips pressing against the failing flannel. A warm breath tickled her skin, making her flush and giggle in response. A few lazy bites. A finger hooking under her shirt and coaxing it up to allow the rest of his hand to follow. Both hands now rested against her skin, still far too cold for her liking, and sending sparks crawling under her skin. She said nothing; stubbornness would have her refuse his demand. Never mind her shallow breathing as her shirt inched upwards and his lips touched bare, chilled skin. His bites traveled across her bare stomach, fleeting and light, harsh and possessive. He paused above her belly button, the tip of his tongue marking her with slow, torturous circles. The insistent tug to pull her down into the soft sheets remained constant, and the fight to resist it wobbled under his work. She faltered slightly, resting on her elbows instead of her palms.  

Hanji whimpered as he pulled back, the cold sucking away her heat and what little Levi had given her her. She had expected him to roughly drag her down, and pin her to the bed in his arms as she giggled, pretending to be angry. Instead, he sat up, and with his calloused fingers, still affected by the bitter cold that knocked at the windows, fumbled with her shirt, undoing each button. Those worn fingers hooked under the fabric of her bra, sliding against the curves to the edges. She bit her lip, the cold sinking into her skin and leaving goosebumps and ragged breathing in their wake. They slipped behind her, freezing fingertips unhooking her bra. With that done, it loosely hung on her body loosely and he held her sides once again, the full force of the cold causing her to shiver.

Warm breath tickled the middle of her chest before Levi’s lips found her flesh. And he was still trying to force her down, this time with feverish kisses, nips on her skin and cool thumbs toying with her peaks. She had to credit his amazing persistence, allowing one hand to stray from keeping her up to toy with his hair. His determination was almost loving. Almost affectionate. It was no secret that he had emotions, locking them away for when they needed to be used. This was almost a moment, so close to a lover’s work that it blurred her urge to best him.

As his tongue strayed to where his thumb had once been, she had to steady herself once again, hips rolling into the man who had swung a leg over her, pressing his need against her leg. Her nails dug into the sheets and the storm blotted out a moan, but did not dull his triumphant chuckle. Emotions or not, Levi Rivaille boasted quite an ego, one she was puffing up with every sound. Pulling back from a panting Hanji, his hands remained on her chest, absentmindedly rubbing.

“Ah. You’re done already? I’m still not going to lie down.”

“I know.”

“So what are you going to do now, Levi? Give up and go to sleep?”

She taunted him between her swallowed moans. His hands had not stopped even though he now straddled her, and she refused to give him the continued satisfaction of making her squirm. But she knew Levi well enough. He wouldn’t stand for her tone, and his rough hands proved it. They gripped her mounds, rolling the peaks between his warm thumb and pointer finger until she cried out, hips bucking against his in surrender.

“Bastard.”

He laughed, releasing her from his hold. The chill of the storm had been forgotten in favor of the woman below him, shaking and annoyed.

“I wanted to sleep.”

“You’ve forgotten all about that, haven’t you?”

His nails dug into her hips in the icy darkness and tugged at the waistband of her pants.

“Are you going to lie down and sleep?”

“Indulge me.”

Levi snorted in response. Difficult. She was being difficult as always, yet he chose to put himself through this. Her knees bent as he slid down her pants, more than willing to comply with his simple demands. He took hold of her thighs and she tensed, filling the air with a moment of uncertainty. Levi let go, bowing under the sheets and into the heat below. Biting his lower lip, already flushed with excitement, he kissed her at her inner thigh, working his way down to her hips and the impatient warmth between them. He paused before it, hesitantly licking at the slit. She reacted, but there was no thump against the pillow behind her. He scoffed. Hanji wouldn’t be that easy to deal with, and the idea she would have been amused him. He would indulge enough for the both of them.

Hanji was jerky. She reacted with just as much passion as she did everything else. His hands were occupied keeping her as steady as possible hips rolled towards his mouth, her attempts to keep silent failing once her forcefully muted squeaks and moans reached him under the thick blankets. His thoughts strayed to those with ears well enough to hear her gasping his name like a prayer, muttering it over and over as she, inch by inch, began to tense. Levi’s tongue pushed at her pearl, slowly circling it, pushing at it again...

“L--Levi.”

There. Her hoarse reply, the way her body shook.. That was more than enough for her. He poked his head out of the sheets. She had to have been nestled in the pile of linen. His hands felt around in the darkness, grabbing a hold of her hand, balled up in a fist that lead to an elbow and a woman who had not faltered.

“Aren’t blizzards wonderful? They’re so cold, but you made me feel so warm.”

Levi returned to his spot beside her. Hanji hummed in joy, she curled and uncurled her toes. She could feel him sulking beside her, arms crossed and more annoyed than usual. The storm outside continued to blow.

“Are you going to sleep?” she asked, hesitating.

“Shut up, Four Eyes.”

“So mean, Levi. I don’t even get a good night kiss.”

He huffed, but obeyed, finding her face in the darkness. His hand cupped her chin and his thumb stroked her cheek. Hanji’s breath hitched and genuine embarrassment flushed her face. She felt like a child, and though she could not see his eyes, she felt him watching her, calculating and nervous. His thumb ran over her lips only once before he leaned in, kissing just at the border of her lips with the same hesitation as a teenage boy. His lips lingered longer than they should have. Levi fell back into his spot, leaving Hanji propped up on her elbow.

“Good night, Hanji.”

“Good night, Levi.”

She curled up on his chest and pulled the covers over them.

 


End file.
